User blog:White Kirby/The Substitue story
Hey everybody, today, I felt like sharing a little story that happened in my Music Class in 5th grade. So, at music class, we had a sub today. Lets call her Mrs. ShadowStar for now. So, Mrs. ShadowStar wanted to know everybodys names, so we played The Name Game, my favorite. My class was one of if not the loudest classes in the grade. When our homeroom teacher leaves the room, the place gets loud. So everyone kept fucking up in the name game, and me and my friend quit the name game. 4th graders were also doing Step Up day, so they were here, and they heard us loud and clear. After 15 loud minutes, we played a similar game where one person says something for A and then the people just say the words people used for each letter before making their own. That game got out of hand as soon as somebody made a word for C that nobody knew about. Then, we played Telephone. On the first round, I changed the phrase to "Dyna Blades Eggs." Everybody got pissed. Let me tell you one thing, our class is really bad at Telephone. After the first round, everybody screwed up and said the wrong phrase on accident. People accused everyone of cheating and changing the phrase. Soon after, we split into two groups. Me and my 2 best friends went with the "Popular Boys." The other group was everyone else. So, theres this one kid, lets call him jake, he is one of the meaner cool kids, like when me and a friend played a checkers game I made up for friday free time. He responded in a rather unfriendly way after we told him what we were doing. So, as I told you, everybody fucked up, and everybody accused me of changing the phrase. At least my friend backed me up a bit, but sometimes, somebody else fucked up. At least we were in a small group, so I could make the phrase "Shadow Star hides" when I got to make that phrase. It wasn't that funny when the last person said something different. Guess what, Mrs. ShadowStar called our teacher, and she stormed in at the end of class and threw the biggest temper tantrum in the schools history started yelling at us. Personally, we got it under control after The Name Game at like the beginning of class. After that, our class was as loud as we usually are in music. About as loud as the time when our Music Teacher showed us pictures for composers when we finished a turn for a game of music charades explained a bit better here. So, we lost our Intermurals (Recess) but the girls were talking about how unfair since the boys were being loud before we had to take a seat under a spot. Good thing intermurals was shortened because we had a presentation for something before that. Ill be doing more of these :) Category:Blog posts Category:Life Stories